Five Pebbles
'''Five Pebbles '''is the main antagonist of the 2017 survival platformer video game ''Rain World. ''He is a semi-biological Artificial Intelligence called "iterator" who was created by the ancient natives of the planet to solve The Great Problem, but failing to do so caused him to go mad, completely corrupting him. Despite not being a direct threat towards the player, he is responsable for the cataclistic rainstorms that are the main hazard of the game, as well as the creator of the most dangerous threat to the player, the Daddy Long Legs. Biography Five Pebbles was probably created thousands of years before the events of the game by the Ancients, who seeked to solve the Great Problem that the creatures of the planet found themselfs in, how to break the Cycle of reincarnation without the use of Void Fluid. The Ancients then created huge complex superstructures to house the Iterators, semi-biological Artificial Intelligences used to solve the Great Problem. The artificial inteligences worked to solve the problem, and their failure drove many of them to madness, specially Pebbles, who grown resentful of the "Great Problem" that the Iterators are forced to calculate, and hoped to find a better suited fate for him. He began an experiment to create an organism capable of self-replication and rewriting the self-destruction taboo out of his organic cells. For that process, he used four times more water than he needed, and ended depriving the water supply of Looks To The Moon, his closest neighbor Iterator. She tried to force communication with him to stop the excess water consumption caused by pebbles.He reacted with rage, as Moon has interrupted at 'the worst possible time' and caused his experiment to turn into the Rot instead. Pebbles leeching of her water supply eventually caused her facility to succumb and left her on a Pseudo deceased state. In his desperation to get rid of it, Pebbles flushed out his superstructure, dumping trash onto the surface creating the Garbage Wastes, a region where he also dumped the infected material that he had recently created, making another infestation on that area. When the slugcat finally arrives on his chamber, he tries to communicate with him with a lot of different ways, until eventually giving him the Mark of Communication, which makes the slugcat able to understand him. He claims to know what he is looking for, and agrees to help him transcend in exchange of leaving him alone and stopping to frolick on his memory arrays. He then guides the player to the depths past west the Farm Arrays, where he will find the old path to transcend out of the cycle. His fate is left unknown, probably succumbing to the Rot that himself created eventually on the future. Personality Out of the group of iterators known in the game, he is the most dangerous and unpredictable of them all. Pebbles doesn't care about anything other than his goals, going as far as killing other Iterator just so he could use more water to create his experiments, he is also shown to be very impatient as he will kill the player if he stays too long on his chamber. He is very egocentric, calling himself "godlike" in comparison to the other creatures of the planet. He also doesn't seems to care much about the state that the rains caused by him left the planet and its residents in, as he considers most of them as "pests". Trivia *Five Pebbles can move freely around his chamber while Looks to the Moon can only slide around her island, because of the damage she has sustained. *staying to long on his chamber will result on him demanding you to leave, eventually killing you. *he reveals that his hardware is succumbing to damage by time—and by extension the other remaining iterators are in similar states, apart from Moon, who is worse off. *it is theorized that he is the creator of the leviathans on the Shoreline area to keep creatures out of Looks to the Moon facility, aswell as creating the Miros Birds to isolate his area. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Creation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Tragic Category:Egotist Category:Genocidal Category:On & Off Category:Delusional Category:Inconclusive Category:Genderless Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Enigmatic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creator